Flames Of Blue Desire
by Trouble aka Blood Rose
Summary: This is a bit of Wanda/Ian fluff they are my favorite couple in The Host so I thought I'd try my hand at writting some FanFiction. BE WARNED: VERY LEMONY & THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Flames of Blue Desire**_

**Chapter 1: Rejection**

That day, when we met Nate and the other fugitives, I could feel the hope emanating from _my _humans. They were no longer alone. Our raid went exactly to plan and we had finished our supply list with plenty of time to spare. Mel was keen to stop off at a hotel for the night; after all, the excitement of hope was tiresome. I could feel my head nodding against Ian's shoulder and when Jared looked into the rear-view mirror and saw this he agreed to the night stop.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes Mel and Jared were already out of the car. They were heading in the direction of the lobby to check us into a room. Ian was still in the car with his arms around me. He saw my open eyes.

"Hello sleepyhead. We're here now."

I fumbled with the belt buckle, sleep had made my hands clumsy and I was struggling. I wasn't even sure that I was fully awake yet. Ian reached over to help me and as he passed his hand brushed past my chest. I gasped quietly. I was fully awake now. Ian looked up to see what was wrong but when he saw the burning desire in my eyes he quickly crushed his lips to mine. His hands grasped my waist and sent little shivers of pleasure down my spine. He'd lost control with the sudden proximity and his hand began to trace up my thigh. Suddenly he pulled back from the kiss and removed his hands. I was gasping for breath. I was disappointed. The control that was so easily lost was back and suddenly Iron hard. He took a deep breath and sat back. His eyes were cautious; guarding whatever was in his head.

"Why did you stop?"

I asked a little breathless. He didn't answer but I thought I saw a flash of concern behind his iron mask. I was very unsure about this step of our relationship. It seemed like I was the only one eager to take it to the next level. Ian's caution hurt, I didn't understand. Didn't he want me? Was he afraid of what would happen or was he repulsed by the idea of being that close to a… to a parasite. I shuddered at the word and hastily got out of the car, slamming the door. I was so frustrated. It had been weeks since the rains had ended and still nothing. I heard Ian get out of the car behind me but I only walked faster. I wasn't in the mood for comfort now. I preferred to be surly and annoyed. It was better the painful, sinking rejection I felt every time he pulled away.

Mel and Jared came over with the keys. Mel looked at the distance between Ian and me with pity. We knew each other too well for any verbal confirmation. She darted an annoyed glance at Ian and I frowned and nodded. Jared just looked at the three of us confused. He shook his head.

"I don't want to know."

He muttered quietly. He was easily frustrated when he was trying to watch Mel's silent conversations with me, he never understood.

We made our way back to our room in silence. Mel opened the door and I stormed off to the bathroom to shower. The shower was hot and refreshing. It relaxed all of my muscles and my anger started to fade. When I was dry and dressed for bed I climbed in next to Ian. He was frowning at the sheets. Mel and Jared were sat in the living area watching the TV. I leaned over to Ian placing my tiny fingers on his forehead and smoothed out the wrinkles. He looked up at me with such a heart-warming smile that I smiled uncontrollably. He sighed and I snuggled up into his arms. He kissed my forehead.

"Sleep tight Wanda. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that I quickly fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up I was still tired so Ian carried me, cradled in his arms, to the car. Our journey home was uneventful and after unloading we went to the kitchen to eat and inform the others about our encounter. I got bored quickly and caught Mel's eyes on my face. I nodded and got up. She walked over to me and linked her arm through mine. We walked down to the fields in silence. It was only when we were sat among the cornstalks and she was running her fingers through my golden curls that she spoke.

"Wanda honey, what's up with you and Ian? Every time I see you guys together it's like you're constantly arguing. Only I've never actually seen you two argue about anything."

I sighed. Straight to the point as always. No nonsense with meaningless small talk, Mel didn't have the patience.

"We... Well he doesn't want to… you know?"

"What?"

"Bring our relationship to the next level."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Mel looked confused for a minute. I could tell that she was thinking of something to say. Then a large smile broke across her face and she started laughing. It hurt. It was like she was mocking me. I blushed and stared at the ground as tears started to form in my ever ready eyes.

"It's not funny Mel."

I muttered through my clenched teeth. Ian's disgust at the idea caused me enough pain without Mel laughing at it. She looked down at the hostile tone and saw the tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Oh Wanda, I'm so sorry."

She pulled me into her arms and with my tears staining her shirt she continued in her apology.

"Wanda, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but laugh. You see I thought it was the other way around. I thought that it was Ian pressuring you for sex. I mean that's what this was all about. I was going to get you to confess to me so that I'd have an excuse to hit him. But, it seems that it's Ian's body I have to protect after all."

She laughed again and I chuckled softly. It was rather ironic. She held me until I was back in control of myself. When I pulled away she looked into my eyes with concern and pity etched deep into her expression.

"Mel I need your help."

She looked over me thoughtfully for a minute before she answered.

"What do you want me to do?"

I paused uncertain. This would probably not be the most embarrassing part of my day if I followed my plan. Then again this was Mel.

"I need you to help me... Seduce Ian."

I muttered the last part of the sentence, praying to any celestial beings that she had not heard me. But she had and she was now looking at me warily.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Wanda? I mean just because you're _**"18"**_ now, it doesn't mean that you have to do this straight away."

She raised her fingers into quotation marks above the 18 part, grinning slyly. I thought back to the frustration I had felt last night; when his hands had stopped touching me and I nodded.

"Yes. I will never be more ready than I am right now."

I assured her and it was the truth. She couldn't deny it. My sincerity rang in every letter. She looked at me appraisingly and nodded.

"Ok."

She offered her hand and we stood up, brushing the dirt off our clothes. She bit her bottom lip, deciding on what to do. She started walking, pulling me along after her, towards the bathing rooms.

"Firstly, we need to get you looking seductive and that means cleaning up missy."

I looked down at myself and nodded. Since the hot shower last night, I had somehow managed to get completely filthy again.

We bathed together and Mel helped me by washing my hair with the Freesia scented shampoo and conditioner we had purchased on our last raid. Once we were dry, Mel led me back through the caves to her room. She sat me on the floor chatting happily to me about Jamie and Jared whilst she styled my hair and sprayed some sort of scented mist onto my wrists and neck.

"It's perfume. It makes you smell wonderful."

She explained for the look of confusion was spreading across my features. Next she began applying make up to my face and to my utter embarrassment the curves of my body.

"It highlights your best areas. Bronzer is a gift from god."

I just nodded and waited patiently for her to finish. When she was done with that she threw a blanket over me and hurried me along the corridor to Lily's room. She knocked and Lily told her to come in. We walked into the room, which was only slightly smaller than my own, and Mel pulled of the blanket.

"What do you think? Wanda wants to seduce Ian tonight."

She giggled at the last part and I blushed. Lily grinned and looked me over with an approving eye that is until she saw my nightclothes.

"She looks great. But are you planning this great act of seduction in baby pink PJ's Wanda?"

Mel laughed and glanced at my hidden figure with distaste.

"No. That's why we're here Lily. You're close enough to Wanda's size, perhaps a little bit smaller but that works."

She said this in a conspirital voice. Lily nodded with satisfaction and went to her stash of clothes. She picked out some rather lacy, red lingerie and a small, black, satin dressing-gown.

"Here. These should be perfect. Go and put them on behind that screen Wanda."

"What else?"

"Pardon?"

"What else should I put on? You've only given me the underwear."

Mel and Lily exchanged a knowing look and laughed.

"Nothing else Wanda. Just those."

"But..."

I started to object but before I even had time to say anything they had pushed me behind the screen. I put on the delicate underwear with great care; I didn't want to ruin Lily's best things. I wrapped the gown around me to cover my modesty. I was very embarrassed as I stepped out from behind the screen. Too much of my skin was on show because the dressing-gown kept slipping off my thigh exposing my leg. Mel and Lily were clapping with glee at this.

"You look great Wanda, very sexy!"

I blushed and started to fidget with the dressing-gown. Mel shot a look at my blush and grimaced.

"Wanda honey, that isn't sexy at all. Adorable? Yes but to seduce Ian you need to be confident and in control of the situation."

I nodded and pulled myself together. Mel turned to Lily and whispered instructions into her ear. I caught the words "distraction" and "Ian." Mel then gathered the blanket and threw it over my head again. She pulled me from Lily's room and into my room. She instructed me on how to hold myself when he walked in.

"Put your hands here and here."

She directed whilst placing one on my hip, in front of the gown I might add and one resting on the wall above my head. I was in full view of the door. She taught me which expressions would lure him in and I focused my energy on this. She gave me a brief hug and slipped out the door. Oh my god. She's going to get him. This thought kept racing in my mind making it hard for me to concentrate. Suddenly the idea of seduction seemed so stupid; he would probably just laugh at my attempts. My hands started to shake and my stomach did little back flips, making me nauseous. I glanced at my shaking hands shocked. Come on Wanda. Pull yourself together. Confidence is attractive. I steadied myself enough to get into position. Right on cue, I heard voices in the corridor. I resisted the urge to cover up and focussed my mind.

"Mel what's going on?"

"You'll see just get in there."

I heard retreating giggles as Ian walked in. He looked at me and stopped. His jaw dropped. I refused the urge to giggle at this and looked up at him with smouldering eyes. I smiled seductively, I hoped, beckoning him with my hand. He gulped loudly and walked slowly forward. The shocked expression still in his eyes. He stopped in front of me and looked into my burning eyes. Defeat showing clearly in his. I had won the fight already and I hadn't even touched him yet. His head dropped in submission, his hands were shaking and I suddenly felt in control. I placed my tiny hand on his check and stroked his jaw line. I pulled his face up and forward hoping against hope that he wouldn't reject me now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flames of Blue Desire**_

**Chapter 2: Seduction**

He looked long and deep into my eyes.

"Wanda are you sure?"

I just nodded. I didn't trust my small squeaky voice it would spoil the mood. He looked at me, flames of blue desire dancing in his eyes. He shivered slightly and placed one hand on my waist gently. I shivered at his touch and leaned forward. He kissed me softly, too softly. He was getting on my nerves. The passion that was consuming me was unbearable so I dropped my hands to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. At the last button near his waistline my hands shook. He kissed me with more heat as I slipped his shirt of his shoulders. My hands traced the shape of his body. He was muscular but not overly so. He had just enough to make him beautiful. He slid his hand down my left arm and gripped my unoccupied hand in his.

"You're hands are shaking."

I blushed again and looked at his shoes. Human emotions were so hard to control. I concentrated very hard trying on my shaking hands, willing the nerves to disappear. I wasn't having much success.

"Wanda?"

He lifted his hand to my cheek, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You don't have to do this. We can wait until you're ready."

"I…I…"

I dropped my head and looked down at the floor. If not for his arms wrapped tenderly around my waist I would have run straight out of the door. This was completely wrong; I hated this stupid embarrassing situation. I didn't want to explain the reason for why I was nervous. I looked up into his eyes and the feeling of rejection washed through my body.

"D…Don't you… want to?

This time he looked at the floor. I felt the creeping rejection, my eyes threatening tears. After all of this effort, I felt so stupid. But I had to hold myself together.

"Ian if you can't bear to be that close to me then maybe we shouldn't be together."

I forbade the tears to fall and used my pain to strengthen my words. I pulled away from his embrace and crossed my arms; preparing my self for the end. He looked at me in shock. He also saw the tears verging on release.

"Wanda, don't be so stupid. Of course I want this. I love you; it's just that I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with."

He stepped forward and pulled me into his arms. The relief that pulsed through my veins was wonderfully powerful.

"Ian, I want to do this. I'm… well you see, I… Well I'm not sure what to do."

"You're sure?"

His eyes were burning into mine. The rising blue flames scorching me with their intensity.

"Yes."

He pulled me closer. I arched into his body, his hands on my back, clutching him. I couldn't bear any distance. The fire in my body was burning, it was excruciating. I was entering a state of intensified and heightened feeling. I was in ecstasy. The emotion was so powerful that it was producing a trancelike dissociation from all but this one single overpowering feeling. The rapture of first love. It was a profoundly tender and passionate affection.

"Don't worry about anything. It's in all in your instincts."

At that moment I knew that I had won the fight and that he was giving in. He kissed me with passion this time as I stood on the tips of my toes. He pulled me up, my feet lifting off the floor. With his hands on my waist he gently, although rather awkwardly due to the fact that our lips were glued together, pushed me onto the bed. My hands unlocked themselves from around his neck and trailed down to his waistline. I tugged at his sweat pants, hinting. He reached down and pulled them off. He quickly crushed his lips back to mine as his hands traced the curves of my body.

"Is this okay?"

He asked as his hands curled around my thigh. I just nodded I was too breathless to say anything at this point. I felt my hands sliding down his body. He was right it was all instinctual. My hands seemed to know what they were doing so I just followed their lead. They tugged again at the waistline of his boxers. His hands moved quickly to my own. He pulled off my underwear and began to kiss my stomach lightly, trailing downward. I had no time to feel impatient as his mouth came back up to my lips.

His hands trailed down my stomach to the point of intense burning and he stroked me gently before sliding his fingers in. The immense feeling of pleasure was shocking. He lifted his face to look into my eyes, liking what he saw he kissed me again. His hands were moving faster inside me and I just couldn't contain the small moans coming from the back of my throat. He stopped way too soon and withdrew his hand. I moaned in frustration pulling him closer. His hands slid down my body to his boxers and he slipped them off. He placed a hand on the back of my head and pulled me upright as his free hand searched for the a little blue packet of protection. He pulled away slightly to tear it with his teeth. Then kissed me again whilst his hands were busy. He pushed me back down resting over my body on his arms. He looked at me with a tender expression.

"Wanda… This may hurt a little… At first."

I nodded; Mel had told me as much and pulled him closer. He slid into me gently and with a quick thrust pushed past the resistance that he met. The pain was shocking; I clenched my teeth and dug my nails into his skin. He stilled and covered my face and neck with kisses.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

He pulled out slightly and pushed back in with less force. The pain began to fade and a new feeling was replacing it. He repeated his action and the feeling became more uncomfortable than painful.

As we continued in our lovemaking I began to feel pleasure and this overruled the pain and discomfort. I was consumed in the passion and heat of our tangled embrace and by the murmurs of my name coming from Ian, I was sure that he too was being consumed by the same fire.

When the pleasure was all that remained; no doubt, no fear of rejection, our ritual of love had ended. We collapsed into each others arms and lay there breathing heavily. Ian turned his face to mine, flames of blue desire in his eyes.

"So? Good or bad?"

I looked deeply into his eyes and if it were even possible, pulled myself closer to his body.

"Very, very good."

He sighed in relief and kissed my forehead.

"I thought so too."

And with that we quickly fell asleep, still tangled in our embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flames of Blue Desire**_

**A/N: Sorry guys I know I promised you an extra long chapter but this was just too good and I couldn't wait to post it. I hope you enjoy as this is my favourite chapter and I really enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 3: Heaven and Hell**

A cool breeze ruffled the air around me and my eyelids fluttered open. I turned, smiling on my side to see my (Ironically) soul mate. My heartbeat stuttered when I discovered the empty space next to me. Maybe he's just gone for some breakfast. Oh hell Wanda, stop lying to yourself. He got what he wanted and now he's gone. Stupid, stupid, stupid… Oh. Ian's sudden entrance to the room put a halt to my internal ramblings. Oh, he really does love me. He's not gone at all. Stupid, stupid, stupid… Humph. Again Ian managed to cut off my internal babble with a soft kiss to the lips.

"Good morning beautiful."

He smiled happily before bringing a large tray full of food into view. He sat down on the bed and lifted a hand to caress my cheek. He tucked a stray curl behind my ear before smiling again.

"I thought you might be hungry."

I sat there shocked at the sudden change in Ian attitude. He was so much closer now. He was free to express his love for me openly without fear of over stepping the line. I laughed at the puzzled look that was spreading across his face due to the muted atmosphere. I sighed happily and hugged him.

"I love you Ian."

He looked shocked but happy at my sudden explosion of affection.

"I love you too Wanda. Now would you like something to eat? Are you hungry?"

I looked at him and smiled slowly. Hmmm am I hungry? I certainly am. But it wasn't food I was hungry for. He looked so yummy; I could eat him up in one bite. Oh! What the hell? Jesus, I'm practically drooling all over him. I have got to get a grip. Oh but he looks so good. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I moved closer so that our lips brushed together lightly. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear seductively.

"Well I am very hungry, but I don't think food will sate my appetite."

I leaned back again and blushed at my sudden boldness. What was I thinking? Ian looked at me and grinned cockily. Then a sudden glint came into his eye. What was he up to?

"Well I'm sure I could find something to help. Come on I'll show you."

He lifted me up off the bed and started walking us to the door, still smiling evilly.

"Ian… What? Where are we going?"

He looked back at me just as we reached the door and stopped.

"Well you're going to heaven… I believe I will be going to hell for this. Because you see I am about to do something very wicked."

I looked at him in confusion he wasn't making any sense. He smiled again and growled under his breath. He pinned me up against the wall and started to rain a heavy assault of kisses upon my neck. I was soon too breathless to resist and collapsed against the wall in ecstasy. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands slid up the now open dressing gown and searched my body for obstructions. He found none. I internally thanked the gods for waking up late and deciding on only the silk dressing gown, from the night before, to wear this morning.

"Well, well, well. Maybe you're not such an angel after all. No underwear, Wanda? Well that makes my job so much easier."

He growled again and shrugged himself out of his boxer shorts. He shifted his grip on my hips and thrust into me with passion. I gasped at the shocking sensation, it was so excruciatingly pleasurable that it was an extreme contrast to pain the night before. I arched my body into his and he thrust deeper and harder whilst pushing me against the wall. I moaned loudly and tightened my legs around his waist. He pounded into to me harder and faster than before. I writhed against him in pleasure, emitting little squeals of pleasure.

"Oh… Ian… I Love you… So… Much."

He growled again and pounded harder and faster. My head was spinning in circles from the pleasure. He pulled away from the wall taking me with him. The movement of our bodies caused me to scream in pleasure and he collapsed backwards onto the bed, pulling me upright so that I was on top of him. He used his hands to rock my hips back and forth instructing me in the motions that would work. My body took over and rocked against him, grinding into him and he groaned in pleasure. His hands released my hips and worked their way up my body to my breasts. He fondled them roughly and I leaned forward aching for his touch. His hands moved to my back and pulled me close whilst using his hips to thrust deeper. He took my breast into his mouth and nibbled lightly on my nipple, the pleasure was too much and my walls started to clamp around him. He thrust deeper and deeper and as I reached my climax he jetted out inside me. He gave a few slow thrusts and I collapsed in his arms. He kissed me and smiled against my lips.

"Well we're defiantly going to hell."


	4. Authors Note Sorry

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the false hope but I thought I'd tell you that I won't be updating this story any time soon because I'm a little bored of The Host atm. Don't worry I'm not quitting it, I'm just going to write something new.

Tiaan Lisse-Mar xxx


End file.
